Grijzestad University
Grijzestad University (Grijzestad Universiteit), historically the Adriaanse Universiteit van Grijzestad (Universitas Adriania) is public university located in Grijzestad, Chester Parish. It is the oldest university in Brunant, having been founded in 1646. The university was founded from the combination of two local colleges active in the 15th and 16th centuries. The prestigious university is consistently ranked as one of the top 2 schools in the country, along with the Royal University of Koningstad, and one of the best universities in Southern Europe. The top programs at the school are Law and Political Science. The university has a number of sports teams, which form parts of Grijzestad University S.C., the best-known of which is the football team, which currently competes in the First League. History The university was founded as the Adrian University of Grijzestad under King Adrian I after being granted a papal bull. The university incorporated the Collegium urbis ravi, founded in 1485, which formed the main component of the new university, teaching theology and Latin. During the Brunanter Civil War, in 1663, the university closed down, but it reopened in 1664 with an improved curriculum and new programs and courses, such as chemistry, astronomy and mathematics. In the 1950s and 1960s, the university expanded to the U-Stad district with modern facilities and residential buildings. The university Campuses The university is spread out over the Old Town and U-Stad quarters. The old university is located in the north of Old Town, with the main building and key offices; these buildings date from the 15th to 18th century. A majority of the buildings, residences and other facilities, however, are found in the U-Stad campus, which were built in the 1950s through 1970s. Libraries The old library is located in the Old Town Campus and is housed in the old Collegium building dating to 1490. This contains the old and rare books in the university's possession, numbering around 7500. The new GU Library is located in the U-Stad, housed in a 1960s building. This library contains 416,000 books, manuscripts, documents, journals and magazines, with thousands more in online databases. The library has a dedicated cartographic section with several maps and globes. Admissions Each year, some 4,000 new students are admitted to the university to make a total of 10,200 students at the school. Program fees are normally around €1,400-1,800 per year, with medicine and engineering programs at €2,200-2,800. Sports The university has a variety of sports teams that compete nationally and regionally. Grijzestad University S.C. used to be the university's football club, but has now turned professional. Nowadays, it has men and women's football, basketball, volleyball, korfball and track teams, as well as a number of clubs focused on other sports. Notable students *Walter B. Adams, President *Manuel Basque, Archbishop of Grijzestad *Banjin Cal-Mariss, founder and owner of Scribe Paper and Gift *Egbert Claes, president of the Constitutional Court *Bernd Donia, husband of Queen Helene *Ben Geelens, reporter and documentarist *Rima Ghali, princess *Clara Gordon, lawyer *Jan Grinbergs, mayor of Grijzestad *Leonard Heiman, writer, historian and filmmaker *Queen Helene of Brunant *Eoin Hoolahan, actor and director *Carl Ingesson, novelist and linguist *Hannah Jacobson, writer *Sadrakis Marquis, founder of the Brunanter Basketball League *Anne McCann, politician and minister *Karel Muyskens, writer and political theorist *Dennis Neyt, guitarist and singer *Art Somerbosch, architect *Hendrik Vandelet, humanist and philosopher *Reinout van der Bijl, historian and archaeologist *Joseph Van Draak, diplomat *Robert van Ludwijk, politician *Pieter Van Neyt, President *Hans Verkamp, president of the Central Bank of Brunant *Warren Voolde, activist and painter *Bertram Wu, Tagogese politician Notable tutors *Egbert Claes, judge *Caspar de Wilde, theologian, mathematician and physicist *Tomas Haček, architect *Carl Ingesson, linguist *Anneliese Martins, historian *Eugene Padric, historian *Hendrik Vandelet, humanist and philosopher *Cornelius van Haecht, astronomer and philosopher International links Grijzestad University has partnership agreements with the Muntegu University in Libertas and the University of Alcacer in Traspes. It is a member of the Coimbra Group. See also *Official website ---- GRIJZESTAD UNIVERSITEIT OPGERICHT IN 1646 ---- Category:Grijzestad Category:Grijzestad University Category:Old Town Grijzestad Category:U-Stad Category:Universities